


He Found It In His Room

by andthenabanana (bananaandthena)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, and why the heck are haldir's younger brothers taller than him?, for girabbit~, i'm still annoyed at peter jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/pseuds/andthenabanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir's hair is not black, despite popular belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Found It In His Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Haldir wanted to craft him a hair clip. Something simple, something small. Something that would set off the dark chestnut strands.

And Lindir’s hair is chestnut, despite common belief. This struck Haldir quite odd because couldn’t they see? Brown a shade as that of the sweetly rich cacao treat Rúmil snuck from the kitchens when his youngest brother was still an elfling. It was nothing like the night sky and black ink of the Peredhels and Erestor.

Perhaps it was Lindir’s complexion: unblemished and smooth, a soft glow of cream white silk, not unlike the rare, precious pearls Gildor showed Haldir many summers ago. His grey-speckled blue eyes complemented the whole look beautifully.

“ _Muindor_ ,” Orophin said from beside him, quietly meant for Haldir. “You’re staring.”

“Difficult not to when he has a pretty nightingale to gaze upon, Orophin,” Rúmil said from Orophin’s other side, ever sharp eared to his older brothers’ voices. Across the dining hall from where the Lórien brothers sat, Lindir held his wine away from a reaching Elladan, laughing as the older twin whined for a taste. Elrohir grabbed Lindir’s glass and drank its content, earning a gasp from the minstrel and a moan of loss from his twin.

“Not a nightingale, no,” said Haldir, hiding a smile behind his own glass and keeping his silence as his younger brothers prodded him with questions and guesses.

It was weeks later when Lindir performed with minstrels from both realms, his hair held back by a new clasp: a wooden Song Thrush.

**Author's Note:**

> Muindor = Brother
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Her word prompt was “Longing”, but don’t ask how ended up producing this XD;;;
> 
> However, it seems that it's a popular opinion that Lindir (pre-movie!Hobbit) has snow white hair! I don't hesitate to admit that the concept is lovely and I would have gladly adopted it if it weren't for Brett McKenzie and his prettiness.


End file.
